


гоу фак ёрселф

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay Sex, Happy Jake English/Dirk Strider, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы ебать себе мозги, можно поебаться. Сразу втроём.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider/Brain Ghost Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	гоу фак ёрселф

_У Дирка проблемы с самим собой и полно внутренних конфликтов, но это не мешает ему засасывать свою мозгопризрачную копию — жадно, с языком, обхватывая ладонями щёки и выгибаясь, вжимаясь бёдрами. Потому что это нравится им обоим — и Дирку, и его отражению.  
Но, что ещё важнее, это нравится Джейку._

Джейк первым рассказывает Дирку о том, что почти выдумал его заново, что создал то ли призрака, то ли воображаемого друга — и сумел сделать его реальным на некоторое время.  
— Покажи, — тут же требует Дирк  
Джейк сосредоточенно хмурит брови, вызывая в памяти ощущение смутного тепла и напряжение, которые сопровождали появление «мозгопризрачного» Дирка. Ему кажется, что два Страйдера — это не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере, что могло произойти сейчас, когда все битвы позади, а мир чист и полон жизни?  
Перед ним теперь два Дирка: один — настоящий, в своей любимой футболке, немного растрёпанный и уставший после бессонной ночи в мастерской. Второй — в богоуровневом костюме с забавными панталонами, с мечом в руках, словно только что выдернутый с поля боя. Они смотрят друг на друга долю секунды с совершенно одинаковой невыразительностью, затем зеркально тянутся к очкам друг друга, замирают, оборачиваются к Джейку и — тот готов поклясться, что слышит в голосе Страйдеров неподдельный ужас — выпаливают хором:  
— Убери его [меня] немедленно!  
Джейк от неожиданности слушается, и рядом с ним снова только один Дирк — настоящий.  
— Что сие было? — взволнованно спрашивает Джейк, успокаивающе похлопывая Дирка по плечу.  
Тот медленно выдыхает, его лицо вновь становится непроницаемой маской, но Джейк уже научился читать её.  
— Ты что же, — неверяще выдыхает он, — боишься?  
Дирк на миг замирает, словно каменеет, и говорит медленно, запинаясь почти на каждом слоге:  
— Стрёмно видеть того, кто и тебя видит насквозь... Знает, каков ты на самом деле. Знает всё. Это ведь и вправду я... — Он моргает, его взгляд фокусируется на Джейке. — Это и вправду я. По-настоящему.  
Дирк хватает Джейка за плечи и торопливо бормочет:  
— Инглиш, мы должны разобраться в том, как ты это сделал!

_Джейк не может стонать, он едва не задыхается — два Дирка зажимают его с двух сторон: один прижимается губами к рельефному смуглому животу, целует и ведёт языком линию вниз, а второй утягивает Джейка на себя, и тот чувствует у своего бедра его член, сдавленно шипит, когда ощущает в себе его пальцы, выгибается, стараясь оказаться максимально близко к каждому из Дирков, даже не думая о том, какой из них настоящий.  
С Джейком Дирк намного более нежен, чем с самим собой, и почему-то это заставляет сходить с ума и любить его ещё больше._

— То есть, ты располагаешь системной информацией об Игре?  
Дирк хмурится, его голос слишком ровный, чтобы быть искренним. Джейк молчит, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что второй Дирк, созданный его воображением, ведёт себя точно так же.  
Два Дирка Страйдера — слишком круто для этой вселенной, хех?  
— Не так полно, как спрайты, но более-менее, — «мозгопризрачный» Дирк пожимает плечами — быстро, как-то напоказ, мол, я совсем не нервничаю.  
Он нервничает, и это очевидно и для Джейка, и для настоящего Дирка. Как спектакль, диктуемый запретом на искренность. Джейка это гнетёт, он сглатывает, всё время ёрзает на подушке — Дирк предложил попробовать ещё раз у них в гостиной, предварительно убедившись, что никто не собирается в гости, а консорты отвлечены воскресной ярмаркой в ближайшем поселении.  
— А о себе? — продолжает допрос Дирк.  
Губы выдуманного Дирка дёргаются, но он отвечает:  
— Слеплен из сил Пажа Надежды и осколка души Принца Сердца. Ваше детище: твоя копия, усилен Джейком.  
— Влюблён в него?  
— Чт- — давится воздухом Джейк.  
— Безнадёжно.  
В гостиной повисает тишина. Дирк сжимает пальцы на рукояти меча.  
— А что насчёт меня?  
— Ты сам себя ненавидишь, так что представь себе восхитительную рекурсию самоедства, в которой мы оказались.  
Джейк не успевает отреагировать, просто не замечает, в какой момент это произошло. Когда он моргает, оба Страйдера уже столкнулись клинками, обменялись ударами и теперь замерли в ожидании того, когда противник допустит ошибку. Фантомный Дирк начинает блекнуть, и настоящий Дирк резко поворачивается к Джейку:  
— Оставь его! — и едва успевает парировать удар, контратаковать и...  
Джейк закатывает глаза: ох уж эти Страйдеры! Пора бы запомнить, понять по обрывкам разговоров Дирка и его брата, что для Страйдера лучший разговор — на мечах. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы остановить их, Джейк смотрит.  
Любуется.  
Расчётливые быстрые движения на грани видимости, дикая кошачья грация и капельки пота на обнажённой загорелой коже; и всё это помножено на два. Сглотнув, Джейк отводит взгляд, но тут же вновь украдкой оглядывается. Дирк в этот момент ловким ударом едва не выбивает меч из руки своего двойника, но тот ухитряется парировать и невероятным усилием увести клинок в сторону. Видно, как мышцы вздуваются, как сжимаются добела губы, и Джейк старается не думать, не думать, не думать ни о чём, но очень сложно: Дирк — его парень, а Джейк очень любит своего парня, всё в нём.  
И, боже, у Джейка стоит на обоих Дирков.

Уже после, вечером, они вновь сидят втроём, пока Дирк расспрашивает «мозгопризрачного» Дирка о принципах работы класспектов, тот отвечает уклончиво, не произнося вслух очевидное — он и сам толком ничего не понимает. Джейк весь красный, не знает, куда себя девать, забившись в угол дивана.  
И едва не падает, когда Дирк вдруг произносит:  
— Инглиш, ты в порядке?  
— Я? Ох, да, разумеется, хе-хе, в полнейшем порядке, могу ль я быть не в порядке?!  
Оба Дирка переглядываются с совершенно одинаковыми выражениями лиц, затем оба смеются.  
— Значит, для тебя не представляет усилий поддерживать меня в стабильном состоянии?  
— Да, конечно! — этот вопрос звучит странно, и Джейк снова нервно хихикает.  
Фантом дёргает плечом и поворачивается к своему оригиналу.  
— Это же очевидно.  
— Он не любит быстрого развития событий.  
— Себе скажи.  
— Говорю.  
Джейк теряется, не понимая, что происходит, но меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы оба Страйдера опять подрались. Он хватает ближайшего из них — того, которого сам вообразил — за руку, и просит:  
— Пожалуйста, не надо более сих споров, не стоит вновь хвататься за оружие!  
«Мозгопризрачный» Дирк странно смотрит на него — и целует. Он делает это так же, как и обычный Дирк, только ещё более заботливо, жадно и торопливо; притягивает к себе раньше, чем Джейк успевает опомниться. Настоящий Дирк даёт им несколько секунд, затем толкает свою копию в плечо и холодно цедит:  
— Инглиш, ответь честно: он нравится тебе больше?  
Джейк издаёт невнятный писк, его колени дрожат то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения.  
— Просто скажи, Инглиш, я клянусь, я приму любое твоё решение.  
— Вы, — Джейку жарко, он жмурится, боясь смотреть Страйдерам в глаза. — Оба. Божечки-кошечки, сие невероятно похабно, быть может, однако...  
Два Дирка вновь смотрят друг на друга.  
— А я говорил.  
— Заткнись.  
— Попробуй заткни.  
— Ублюдок, — настоящий Дирк криво усмехается.  
И целует свою же копию — сильно, яростно, словно это не поцелуй, а ещё одна драка. Сжимает пальцы на его плечах, царапает, кусает губы почти до крови, а потом наклоняется к Джейку и нежно прикусывает мочку его уха, вылизывает чувствительную кожу ниже, ведёт влажную линию языком по шее к ключицам. Джейк сдавленно стонет, смущаясь, потому что Дирк — это Дирк, но когда их двое...  
Когда начинает действовать второй, Джейк больше не может думать ни о чём, все мысли исчезают, как исчезает стремительно воздух из лёгких, и Джейк дышит жадно, задыхается и любит, любит Дирка и любую его ипостась.

«Странный способ полюбить себя», — шепчет «мозгопризрачный» Дирк настоящему, но тот даже не хмурится. Улыбается неуверенно, притягивает Джейка ближе к себе гладит по спине, обводя кончиками пальцев выступающие позвонки, легонько хлопает по заднице, и Джейк возмущённо толкает Дирка локтем в бок.  
— Кто-то нарывается, — хмыкает Дирк.  
— На себя бы посмотрели, мистер!  
— Смотри, какой он плохой, — тянет его копия. — Джейк, давай научим его, как правильно обращаться со своим бойфрендом? Как, — понижает голос до хриплого шёпота, — это делать нежно.  
И подмигивает.  
Джейк не говорит Дирку, что тот стал намного более спокоен и сосредоточен, когда получил возможность пообщаться с полноценной копией себя, принять и даже — кажется — полюбить: не только как ещё одного Страйдера, но и как то, что так долго порицал в самом себе.  
Джейк вообще над этим особо не задумывается, ему просто хорошо. И от того, что обоим Диркам тоже хорошо рядом с ним и друг с другом, всё становится ещё лучше.


End file.
